


Upon the Shrine

by Darkicedragon



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: Muzaka is a forest god who lost his following a long time ago, his strength diminished because of it - all he can do now is wait until his power fades completely. But one day a blond mortal stumbles across Muzaka's shrine, one that can see and hear him in his weakened form. Curious, Muzaka hopes the mortal will keep returning to talk to him.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was going to be short. As usual. 8') Then the outline ended up being 3k and some 15 scenes, hahahahaha. Because of course it did.
> 
> This is so far about 10k and will be in 4 parts+epilogue.

Muzaka looked over when he heard a rustle at the edge of the clearing, sitting up on the branch so he could see better. What was it going to be this time? Couldn't be a deer because they were quieter but maybe...  
  
Muzaka's thoughts trailed off, seeing a human walk into his clearing.  
  
Oh. It had been a _very_ long time since he'd seen a human. This one was an adult with blond hair that brushed past his shoulders. He was also wearing black clothing that had been cut in a style Muzaka had never seen before, huh. Humans did change fast, and so did their clothing along with it as they made new discoveries and preferences.  
  
Muzaka watched the human notice his shrine that stood below the tree he was sitting in. Muzaka smiled when the human wandered closer, though the human's brow was furrowed. Huh, was there something weird about it?  
  
Maybe there was. Muzaka's shrine had used to stand alongside a forest path, but as less and less people passed, nature reclaimed it, hiding the path from view. So now it had to look like a shrine had been built in the middle of a forest, away from everything.  
  
"A dog...?" the human murmured, studying the shrine statue, curled fingers pressed at his lip as he thought. "No, the ruff seems too big. A wolf?"  
  
"Heh, yep."  
  
The human didn't say anything for a little while, continuing to look over Muzaka's statue, before he sighed, crouching down to brush away the leaves that had collected over the base and into some of the crevices of the statue.  
  
Oh. _Oh._ The human was cleaning his shine? Muzaka sighed, curling an arm around his knee. It had been even longer since anyone had done _that_ too.  
  
Once he was done, the human took a step back, looking over the shrine again. There was still vines and moss covering the statue, but at least the leaves were gone.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" Muzaka asked, not expecting an answer. But it was nice to talk, even if mortals couldn't hear him. Some animals could sense he was there, and he'd gotten to know the local wolf pack pretty well since they liked to pass by as they patrolled their territory.  
  
The human looked up at him, and Muzaka froze. It was almost as if the human could _see_ him, had actually heard him. That couldn't be right. The human must have heard a bird pass by overhead or something.  
  
"Mess bothers me," the human said.  
  
Muzaka stared at the human. That...sounded like the human was replying to him. He looked over his shoulder, just in case, but there wasn't anything obvious there, and no-one else had said anything. Unless the human was just speaking out loud again?  
  
"Hm," the human said, looking at the shrine again. "I guess you're not that talkative."  
  
Muzaka tilted his head, frowning. "I would be...if people could hear me?" It was strange holding a conversation again. If he actually was. If the human could actually hear him. It was doubtful, si-  
  
The human huffed, lifting his gaze towards him again. Staring _right at_ him. "I can hear you."  
  
Wait. "You can?" Muzaka asked, leaning forward, one hand on the branch to keep him in the tree.  
  
The human nodded.  
  
Muzaka saw him open his mouth to speak, but he didn't hear anything as he jumped down, landing next to the human. He reached forward and-  
  
His hand went through the human.  
  
Muzaka sighed, his shoulders slumping as he dropped his hand. "Damn."  
  
He blinked at the dark aura surrounding the human, but in a flash it was gone. Huh.  
  
The human narrowed his eyes at him, his lips pursed. "I hope that you weren't trying to possess me."  
  
"Eh?" Muzaka spluttered. "Of course not! I just wanted to touch ya." If he could be heard, he thought he could be able to touch things again. "Gods don't possess people."  
  
At that, the human raised an eyebrow, but he still considered Muzaka suspiciously. " _You're_ a god?"  
  
He nodded. "Yep."  
  
"Hm." The human crossed his arms. "You don't seem very powerful, if you're see-through and can't even touch me."  
  
Muzaka let out a weak laugh, shrugging. "My strength depends on my followers and, well." He gestured around them, at the lone statue in the small clearing.  
  
The human looked around. "This place hasn't been tended to in a long time."  
  
"Nope." Muzaka peered at the human, taking a step forward, but the human took a step back as a reply, keeping the distance between them. Aw. But maybe the human thought he was going to 'attack' him again? Except how could he do that if he couldn't touch the human at all? "You're sensitive to gods?" Muzaka asked.  
  
A scowl settled across the human's face. "Excuse me?"  
  
Hm, had he said something wrong? "Most people can't see me like this," Muzaka explained, sweeping a hand down himself. "Only those who are connected to gods or me should be able to see me like this."  
  
The human snorted. "I serve no god."  
  
"Yeah, I can see that." Which was why the human's aura was so interesting. Muzaka could see he had no connection to a god, but the mortal had power. One Muzaka wasn't familiar with. Had humans changed since the last time he'd seen them? "I'm Muzaka!" he said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Are you trying to make me a follower?" the human said instead.  
  
"Nah, just wanted to introduce myself," Muzaka said with a grin. It had been _so_ long since he'd done that.  
  
"Hm." The human didn't say anything for a while, studying him. "Frankenstein."  
  
Muzaka beamed. "Nice ta meet'cha, Frankenstein!"  
  
A small smile seemed to be twitching the corners of Frankenstein's mouth. "You don't seem to talk like most gods do."  
  
Muzaka shrugged. "People talk differently." That wasn't so strange, was it? Every place had their own unique way of talking. "You've met a lot of gods?" Most humans would only see a handful of gods in their lifetime, and some never got to even see the one they chose to worship. Or so Muzaka had heard when he'd travelled around. Maybe things had changed since then.  
  
Frankenstein's smile widened. "Oh, yes, quite a few."  
  
"Huh, and you'd never decided to follow one of 'em?" Usually the first god a human saw was the one they chose to be with. To see multiple gods and not go with any... Muzaka wasn't sure if he'd heard that before.  
  
"Our interests didn't align," Frankenstein said, still smiling.  
  
"Fair enough." It wasn't fun if they didn't like each other.  
  
Frankenstein's expression flickered, the human studying him again. Had he said something weird?  
  
Frankenstein didn't explain though, his gaze going upwards. "This took longer than expected, so I'll take my leave."  
  
"Ah, yeah..." Muzaka said, pushing down his disappointment. Frankenstein had his own life to keep. Still, the conversation had seemed so short...  
  
Muzaka watched him go, rolling back and forth on his feet. The conversation had ended, but there _had_ been a conversation. He'd been seen. Maybe things had changed, and he'd gained just enough power that he wasn't tied to his shrine anymore?  
  
He stared out in the direction Frankenstein had went, his feet already moving. Maybe. Maybe he could leave.  
  
Hope swelled in Muzaka's heart as he approached the edge of the clearing. And he crossed it.  
  
Nothing new. He could do that before. Four steps out of the clearing. That was the limit of how far he could be away from his shrine from this direction.  
  
One.  
  
Everything still felt the same.  
  
Two.  
  
Was he moving slower? No, he was just imagining it, right? Right?  
  
Three.  
  
Muzaka squeezed his eyes shut, the air feeling like he was walking through water.  
  
Four.  
  
Damn. Muzaka stopped, not because he wanted to. He couldn't move past that point, feeling the shine's presence at his back. This was his sphere of influence, and he couldn't move past it.  
  
He sighed, walking back to his shrine.  
  


* * *

  
Muzaka peered up at the clouds as he sat back against his statue. Looked like it was going to rain soon. Was it time for the seasons to change already? How many had he seen while he'd been here?  
  
Muzaka saw movement out the corner of his eyes, and he perked up, seeing Frankenstein walk out from the treeline. He looked the same as before, but he had a bag slung over his shoulder.  
  
"Yo," Muzaka said, hopping to his feet. "You came back!" He hadn't expected that - he thought that would have been their only meeting, and then Frankenstein would have gone, gone to wherever he'd come from, or travelling to wherever he felt like.  
  
"Yes, I did," Frankenstein said. He looked around, as if he was looking for something that had changed. "What do you do all day?"  
  
Frankenstein wanted to know? Wanted to talk? "Sit here," Muzaka said. "Watch the birds and animals that pass by." The smaller birds tended to come after the rain, and the area seemed to be busiest during the night.  
  
Frankenstein tilted his head. "That's it?"  
  
Muzaka shrugged. "I can't do much else." All he could do was wait for beings to come to him.  
  
Frankenstein looked him up and down. "Not like that, no..."  
  
Muzaka chuckled, glancing down at a hand. Sunlight filtered through it as if he was made of smoke rather than something solid. He had already been losing his form as more of his followers either died or left - it was when he was completely alone that he became translucent.  
  
"What do you do with your followers?"  
  
Huh, Frankenstein really wanted to know a lot about him. Muzaka grinned, memories of his followers flooding back. "I used ta travel with 'em, and I looked after 'em if they needed protection."  
  
Frankenstein hummed, raising an eyebrow. "Used to...?"  
  
Muzaka nodded. "With followers, I could go where they were. Now..." He shrugged. "The shrine's the only connection I've got left in this world."  
  
"You're stuck here?"  
  
Muzaka tilted a small smile at him. "This is the last shrine of mine left, as far as I can feel. I can't move much past the clearing 'cause of that." The only thing tying him to the world was the shrine. It was cleaner now, thanks to Frankenstein, but nature would eventually take it back, and so would time. Even then, it would be a long time until his statue crumbled away to nothing.  
  
"Huh." Frankenstein reached into the bag and pulled out a small journal. "Do you mind if I stay here and draw?"  
  
Muzaka laughed. "Of course not!" Why would he have a problem with it?  
  
If Frankenstein wanted to stay longer with him, Muzaka was happy with that.


	2. Chapter 2

Frankenstein was cleaning Muzaka's shrine again. This time he was cutting off the moss on the base with a knife.   
  
Muzaka watched him as Frankenstein held the piece he'd retrieved in one hand, the other tracing the engraving that had been hidden by the moss. "'Our wolf protector'..." Frankenstein murmured.   
  
"Yeah, I was," Muzaka said, a soft smile on his lips, remembering Vada inscribing the characters. "Not much to protect anymore though, heh." The humans were gone, and the forest could look after herself. All he could do was watch as life thrived around him.   
  
Frankenstein didn't say anything as he slipped the moss into a pouch. He turned his attention back to the statue and Muzaka watched him as Frankenstein raised his hand with the knife to the statue.   
  
The scrape of the knife was loud in the clearing and Frankenstein swept what had come off into another pouch.   
  
"What're you doing?" Muzaka asked as Frankenstein slipped the pouch into his bag.   
  
Frankenstein froze, his eyes going wide. "Oh, I hadn't thought about..." Frankenstein trailed off. He cleared his throat. "I'd acted without thinking, my apologies. When I see something new, I want to study it and - anyway." He shook his head. "Did you feel it?"  
  
Muzaka tilted his head, thinking about it. "Mmm, nah, I didn't feel anything," he said. "It wasn't like if something had happened to one of my followers; I'm connected to it, but it's not an extension of myself." It was a tether he was tied to rather than his power flowing through it.   
  
"But you know you only have one shrine left?" Frankenstein pressed.   
  
Muzaka nodded. "I'm aware of them, but that's it." Even if another one was across the world, he would have known it.   
  
"I see." Frankenstein didn't say anything as he cleaned the scrape he'd made on the statue with a thumb. "I wanted to see if your traces could be found in the stone or anything that had been in contact with your shrine." He pulled his hand away, cleaning it with a handkerchief.   
  
"Huh, you shouldn't find anythin' like that," Muzaka said, scratching the back of his neck. "It's just made of stone." Frankenstein did seem really curious about things, always asking questions about everything he could, especially if it was about Muzaka.   
  
Frankenstein frowned. "Then how does it become what you're tied to if there's nothing remarkable about it?"   
  
Oh, that was what Frankenstein wanted to know? "It comes from the intent when it was made," Muzaka said, shrugging. "Or it can happen when something becomes a focal point for followers." Pretty simple.   
  
Frankenstein frown deepened. "If their very presence and intent can create shrines for you, it seems you're just as influenced by your followers as they are by you."   
  
At that, Muzaka threw his head back and laughed. "Of course we are! It's their belief that brought us inta existence in the first place, and their connection with us strengthens us."   
  
There was a crease between Frankenstein's brow, something Muzaka was starting to see regularly during their conversations, showing the human was thinking deeply about something.   
  
"I'll test these, then," Frankenstein said with a sigh, patting his bag.   
  
Muzaka watched him leave with a smile. His chest didn't ache as much seeing Frankenstein leave now, not when he knew Frankenstein would return again.   


* * *

  
Muzaka grinned the next time he saw Frankenstein. He jumped down from his branch, and from Frankenstein's expression, he knew what Frankenstein was going to say.   
  
"The shrine really only has stone properties, and anything else that touches it is similarly unaffected," Frankenstein with a huff, his lips pursed and brow furrowed.   
  
"That's what I said," Muzaka said with a chuckle.   
  
Frankenstein huffed. "I prefer double-checking information myself, rather than relying on what others have told me."   
  
"Even a god?" That seemed a strange way of thinking to Muzaka, but then, Frankenstein was a strange, interesting human in many ways.   
  
Frankenstein glowered at him. " _Especially_ a god. And while I may not have found anything new, there was a chance that I could have."  
  
Frankenstein closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "And it could be because the tools I currently have aren't as sensitive as I thought they could be, so I may continue with my tests."  
  
"Heh, all right." It meant Frankenstein would continue visiting and talking with him.   


* * *

  
"What're you drawin'?" Muzaka asked, peering over Frankenstein's shoulder. He'd seen Frankenstein drawing the clearing before, and Frankenstein had drawn the statue at different angles, notes dotted around in a language Muzaka couldn't read.   
  
This time, the page seemed filled with writing-  
  
Frankenstein moved so his body covered his journal, snapping it shut at the same time.   
  
Huh? Frankenstein hadn't tried to hide what he was doing before. Muzaka blinked at him. What was wrong?  
  
"...Ah." Frankenstein sighed, running a hand through his hair as he straightened again. He didn't open his journal though. "I'm sorry - I try to keep my research and discoveries private. It can be difficult knowing what a person will do with what I've found out."   
  
Huh, what had happened to Frankenstein before?  
  
Frankenstein looked Muzaka up and down. "Though I suppose...you wouldn't be able to tell anyone anything."   
  
Muzaka drew himself up, indignant. "I wouldn't tell others anyway!" Stories were one thing, and Muzaka could tell those for hours, but secrets were something else entirely.   
  
"My apologies," Frankenstein said, but he had a soft smile curling the corner of his lips, and. Hm. Not the reaction Muzaka thought he'd have, but it was something. "I'm far too used to others stealing my work and using it once they think they understand it."  
  
Muzaka tilted his head, furrowing his brow. "Isn't that a good thing?" People wanted his stuff and were using it for something.   
  
Frankenstein sighed, not saying anything for a little bit. "A lot of the time, my research isn't ready or finished yet when they've been stolen, to the point where trying to use what I've learned would hurt the people it was originally meant to help." He ran his thumb over the cover of his journal as he gripped it tightly. "My research needs more time, more tests to make sure they do exactly what is needed while minimising the adverse side effects.  
  
"And as well as that," Frankenstein continued, bitterness creeping into his tone, "people have used my research for their own selfish reasons and doing whatever they can to make my research 'work', no matter the cost."   
  
Oh. Frankenstein was a protector as well. ...Was that why he could see him, even when Muzaka was at his weakest? Then, could Frankenstein be turning into a god as well? If many people were revering his work and him, it could be possible.   
  
"But..." Frankenstein said, exhaling as he looked Muzaka, "I can tell you about my research, since you wouldn't be able to read my encryption." Frankenstein looked around, peering at shadows. "Though only parts of it - there's always a chance there are ears listening."  
  
Muzaka let out a soft laugh. "You're the first person to pass by here in decades." Once Frankenstein was gone, it would be more decades until another came along. Muzaka could even be gone by then.   
  
"And yet," Frankenstein said, "I came across you." He started flipping through his journal. "What's to say that others won't as well?"   
  
"I guess," Muzaka said. The chances of that happening seemed unlikely though. He squinted at the words on the pages. None of it made any sense to him and he couldn't recognise any of it.   
  
He settled down next to Frankenstein, eager to hear what he'd discovered.   


* * *

  
"Had you mapped out where you'd travelled to?" Frankenstein asked, a different journal in hand as he drew something in it.   
  
"Mapped?" Muzaka repeated. "Nah. We knew where places generally were and what direction, so we just started movin'." There wasn't much point knowing where everything was exactly - they would get there in time, even if it wasn't the most direct way. They had the time.   
  
Or. Well. Muzaka did.   
  
Humans...didn't always, though the ones that had gathered around him didn't care too much to rush from place to place.   
  
Frankenstein looked at him from the corner of his eyes, before sighing. "I had hoped that you might give me more insight of the shape of the world." His pen flew over the page, a shape forming.   
  
"Heh, I wouldn't be able ta point anythin' out to ya, but I'd be able to take ya there. Before, anyway." Muzaka tilted his head, looking over Frankenstein's drawing. It wasn't anything in the clearing, so...a map of the world? It was different from what Muzaka remembered seeing decades ago.   
  
Humans had found out a lot more since then, huh...   
  
What new things had people found since he'd been trapped here...?   
  
Frankenstein was looking at him expectantly, and oops. "Got lost in my thoughts for a sec'," Muzaka said with a grin. "What was that?"   
  
When Frankenstein spoke, this time Muzaka paid more attention.   
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein poked at the fire he'd made, setting the fish he'd caught to the side. "Does eating here count as a sacrifice?" he asked.   
  
"Nah," Muzaka said, watching the fire curl and flicker as Frankenstein fed it. "It's not an offering. And I can't eat it or make any use of it - it'd be a waste." Maybe other gods that specialised in the flesh could do something about it, but not him. "Go eat it."   
  
Muzaka couldn't stop watching how the flames moved, so different from the gentle sway of leaves, always changing. He lay on his stomach, resting his chin in his palms to see it better.   
  
"Do you not feel the heat?"   
  
"Huh?" Muzaka looked up, seeing Frankenstein watching him with concern. Heat...? He glanced back at the fire and oh, he'd shuffled himself closer so much his elbows were almost touching the wood.   
  
"Don't think so," Muzaka said, reaching out. The flames went through his hand and Muzaka didn't feel anything. Nothing that could be 'heat' anyway - he had a slight awareness of something passing through him, but that was it.   
  
"I see."  
  
When Frankenstein sprinkled something over the cooking fish, Muzaka frowned.   
  
"You've never seen rosemary before?"   
  
"Eh? 'Course I have!" Muzaka said, frowning even more. "But this doesn't smell like..." Oh.   
  
Damn.   
  
Was his sense of smell really gone?   
  
When was the last time he'd used it? When was the last time he'd noticed anything with his nose?   
  
Muzaka's brow furrowed as he though it over. A long time ago. When he'd been with his followers and they were spending meals together.  
  
"Damn," Muzaka said, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair, "I really am like a ghost now." In fact, he was tied to a place, haunting it, wasn't he? He wasn't doing anything that could say he was a god right now.   
  
Lack of touch, lack of smell. Would his other senses fade before his powers fully dissipated? Who knew. Muzaka didn't.   
  
"Hmm." Muzaka looked over at Frankenstein. "You haven't tried to scare me, nor thrown anything around, so I feel you're better than a ghost."   
  
Muzaka stared at him, before bursting into laughter. "You tryna make me feel better?" Aah, when was the last time he'd laughed before Frankenstein had came?   
  
"By the sounds of it, it worked," Frankenstein said, and there was a small smile touching his lips.   
  
Muzaka grinned. "Thanks." He did feel lighter, his thoughts not dwelling like they normally would have.  
  
Humming, Muzaka watched as Frankenstein prepared the fish, curious if humans had changed how they cooked their meals.


	3. Chapter 3

"Muzaka?"   
  
He looked over at the call, and perked up, seeing the collection of flowers Frankenstein had brought with him.   
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me if you knew the names of these plants?" Frankenstein said.  
  
Muzaka _beamed_. He could help Frankenstein with something? "They might have different names now, but I can try." His smile flickered. "I might not be able to identify them exactly since I can't smell 'em, but you should know if I describe how they should smell." It might be more difficult with Frankenstein bringing different flowers at once, but he was sure Frankenstein would double-check once he left again. "Anythin' else?" Because it was Frankenstein: he _always_ wanted more information.   
  
At that, Frankenstein chuckled softly. "If you could tell me what you remember of its medicinal uses, it would be useful." He laid out a small cloth and started spacing the flowers out one by one.   
  
"Oh? Ya trust my word now?" Muzaka asked as he sat down next to the cloth.   
  
"It's a direction that I can start with, before beginning my own tests."   
  
Muzaka grinned anyway - he didn't hear the terseness Frankenstein used to speak with so he knew Frankenstein was relaxing around him and what he was.   
  
He leaned his chin in his palm as he looked over the flowers, drawing on his memories of them.   


* * *

  
"Yeah, and when Morven had tried ta cross the river to get this flower, she slipped and almost went in headfirst," Muzaka said, smiling wistfully as he looked over the flower Frankenstein was holding, rolling its stem between his fingers. Muzaka hadn't realised so many memories of his followers were tied to flowers, but they had done so much together, spent years together. Every single flower had brought out a surge of stories, so many things that had happened.   
  
"Was she hurt?"  
  
Muzaka shook his head. "Nah, I caught her before she hit anything. I got wet, but that was about it." Or maybe he'd hit a rock? It was hard to know, when his healing had been so strong his injuries were gone as soon as he got them.   
  
Would he be able to protect anyone now? Like this?   
  
"You really cared for your followers..." Frankenstein said, his voice soft as he placed the flower down.   
  
"'Course I did!" Muzaka spluttered. "I was their god and they chose to be with me - why wouldn't I care for them?"  
  
Frankenstein didn't say anything for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and sighed. "Ah, my apologies. I'm still getting used to you being a nice god."   
  
Muzaka's face fell at Frankenstein's defeated tone. "...You don't have a good view of gods, huh." Frankenstein had been wary and standoffish with him when they'd first met, but Muzaka had assumed that was just because they were strangers, not because he was a god.   
  
Frankenstein let out a bitter laugh, one Muzaka hadn't heard before. "The gods I know of spread death and destruction, yet take no responsibility, blaming their followers for losing their minds."   
  
Muzaka frowned. "But if the god was sharing their power and that's what caused their followers to break..." Didn't they care their followers were being hurt because of them?  
  
"Yes, exactly!" Frankenstein spat. "But no, it's only the _mortals'_ fault because they were too _weak_ -" He cut himself off with a hiss, his hands fisted and shaking.  
  
"Oh." Muzaka hadn't interacted with many gods when he'd travelled around. Had gods changed that much as well? Or had he just not realised since he stuck mostly to himself?  
  
"But that is those gods," Frankenstein said, his teeth still clenched. He took a moment to calm himself, his shoulders relaxing. "We still haven't finished covering all the flowers yet."  
  
Muzaka eyed him, and then nodded. Frankenstein didn't want to talk about it so he would let it go.   


* * *

  
Frankenstein looked around the clearing as he leaned back against a tree, his eyes half-lidded. "This place really does feel peaceful," he murmured.   
  
Muzaka smiled. "I'm glad you like it, heh." The peace was nice, though that was also the reason why no-one had come across him for all this time.   
  
He looked over at a small 'thump'. Frankenstein had dozed off, his journal falling off his lap.   
  
Oh.   
  
...Now what could he do? Before, Muzaka would have closed Frankenstein's journal to make sure its papers weren't damaged or exposed, maybe tucking the pen in between its pages; now, he couldn't do that.   
  
Muzaka just watched him, Frankenstein's hair fluttering with the breeze. He sighed. Frankenstein wasn't sitting that great and Muzaka was sure he would feel it when he woke up, but he couldn't do anything about that either.   
  
And Muzaka knew his clearing well and how it changed. Frankenstein was shielded from the sun for now, but soon he would be exposed under its full power. Muzaka had seen what that could do with some of his followers' skin, and Frankenstein had the same pale complexion as them.   
  
Hmm...  
  
Muzaka raised a hand and drew power to it, the wind picking up. The branches above Frankenstein extended, covering him even more. At least he still had enough power to do that.   
  
Hopefully it would be enough.   


* * *

  
Muzaka breathed a sigh of relief when Frankenstein stirred a while later. Holding branches used to be easy, something he could do while focusing on something else. Now it used his entire concentration to hold them in place for any decent amount of time.   
  
"Nn?" Frankenstein's eyes fluttered before they snapped open, his hands moving around, trying to find something.   
  
"Yer journal's next to yer leg," Muzaka said, Frankenstein's hands finding them instantly.   
  
"Thank-" Frankenstein blinked up at him. "What are you doing? Are you all right?"   
  
Muzaka chuckled weakly as he let go of the tree, sagging. "Yeah, fine. That took more outta me than I thought." Though, he hadn't even been sure if he still _could_ do it. He exhaled, sitting back. It was strange feeling tired without a physical body - it was as if his thoughts were muddy instead, everything fuzzy.  
  
Frankenstein grimaced when the branch moved and he was bathed in sunlight. He shielded his eyes with a hand as he sat up. "You could have woken me up instead."   
  
Muzaka stared at him. "You were sleepin'." Why would he disturb him?   
  
Frankenstein sighed as he straightened his clothes. "It would appear that it would take me far less energy to move a few steps across to a new spot than for you to continually use what is left of your power to shield me."  
  
That...made sense. It still didn't sit right with Muzaka to do that though, if Frankenstein had needed the rest. Muzaka knew of some of his followers that, once they woke up, they couldn't get back to sleep again; they would spend the night chatting when that happened.   
  
"But...thank you," Frankenstein said. "I appreciate the thoughtfulness."   
  
Muzaka beamed at him, feeling lighter at Frankenstein's words.   
  


* * *

  
Muzaka frowned, shaking his head. "No, it wasn't about _worshipin'_ me. My followers were just people who wanted ta spend time with me." They'd given him gifts, left them at his shrines, but that was as far as the worship went.   
  
Frankenstein hummed, stirring whatever he was cooking in his pot. "Like friendship?"  
  
Muzaka nodded. "Yeah!"  
  
"Was a ceremony needed to accept new followers?"  
  
Muzaka grinned at Frankenstein, raising his eyebrows. "Huh, are you askin' cause you wanna-"  
  
Frankenstein grimaced. "Of course not."  
  
Muzaka snickered, leaning back on his hands. He knew what Frankenstein's reaction was going to be, but it was nice teasing him, and Frankenstein didn't appear offended by it.   
  
"It's just that the system you have seems to be vastly different from the one I'm used to seeing," Frankenstein continued, "so I want to know more,"  
  
Muzaka nodded, humming as he thought it over. "No official ceremony needed or anything, just someone wantin' to keep thinkin' 'bout me.'  
  
This time, Frankenstein raised his eyebrows. "Nothing about what you want?"  
  
"Having a following isn't just..." Muzaka shrugged. "I'm not going to - I didn't meet every follower I have." He rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. "At one point, Sung-ki and Kyung-soo stopped travellin' with me and settled somewhere. They made a shrine and musta been telling stories about me 'cause I started getting followers from where they were soon after." Muzaka dug his fingernails into the base of his skull, where he used to feel the connection with his followers the strongest. Now, it was just hollow.  
  
"I'm a god, but even meeting every one of my followers back then would have been too much for me." And if he did do that, by the time he'd met all of them, he would probably have more followers somewhere else.   
  
Frankenstein stirred his pot a few times, gazing at it. "Yes, that's definitely a different system than what I'm used to."   
  
Just what did the gods do now...?  
  


* * *

  
Frankenstein was dozing off again. He'd eaten a lot for lunch and Muzaka assumed the warmth of the meal and the embers were helping as well.   
  
Muzaka watched Frankenstein's head bob, frowning. Was Frankenstein getting enough sleep? There were bags under Frankenstein's eyes - were they always there? He was sure they hadn't been.   
  
It was good that Frankenstein would get some rest but... Muzaka tilted his head back to peer at the sky. Frankenstein was going to sleep in the sun again.   
  
Frankenstein _had_ said to wake him up last time...   
  
Muzaka still hesitated, watching him. Did he have to? Frankenstein seemed so peaceful like that.   
  
Muzaka shook his head, exhaling. Yeah, he had to. Frankenstein would burn otherwise if he was left like that.   
  
"Oi, Frankenstein."   
  
No response.   
  
Muzaka's shoulders slumped. His voice didn't reach? He couldn't even do that much?   
  
Muzaka tried to grab Frankenstein's shoulder - his hand went through, like he expected it to.   
  
Closing his eyes, Muzaka took in a deep breath and exhaled, trying to keep the helplessness away. All right. He couldn't touch Frankenstein to wake him up. He knew that. But he knew Frankenstein could hear him.   
  
So maybe he just wasn't loud enough.   
  
" _Frankenstein_ ," Muzaka tried again.   
  
This time, Frankenstein stirred, making Muzaka grin. He _could_ wake Frankenstein up!  
  
"Hey," Muzaka said, Frankenstein blinking at him.   
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Muzaka shook his head. "Nothing. You were just gonna sleep in the sun again."   
  
"Aaah, I see." Frankenstein ran a hand through his hair before he got up. He checked the fire, making sure it was out, before he moved towards a different tree. "Is this one better?"  
  
Muzaka nodded. "Yeah."   
  
"Thank you," Frankenstein said, covering his mouth as he yawned. He dozed off immediately, and Muzaka watched him, warmth filling him.   
  
He had been able to do something to help, and had been thanked!


	4. Chapter 4

Muzaka tilted his head, frowning at the noise coming from the forest, startling birds. It was too early in the day for when Frankenstein usually appeared, and it didn't seem like predators hunting either.   
  
Did that mean...  
  
Was there more people coming through?  
  
Muzaka strained his ears, trying to figure out what direction the group were moving. Maybe they would come through his clearing?   
  
He could only hope.  
  


* * *

  
Muzaka looked over at movement in the corner of his eye. It was too big to be any of the usual animals in the area, and it wasn't Frankenstein - his hair stood out amongst all the foliage.   
  
So then...?   
  
More humans?  
  
Muzaka peered around, trying to see anyone.   
  
Eventually, a group emerged from the shadows, their clothes dark. They had swords at their sides. Hmmm.   
  
"Hey!" Muzaka called out to them, waving an arm.   
  
The group continued walking towards him, but their eyes passed over him, and they didn't react to his call.   
  
Muzaka exhaled, his shoulders drooping as he lowered his arm. They couldn't hear him. Then was Frankenstein special...?   
  
He shook his head. More people were coming by his clearing, so maybe something was happening that meant he'd see more humans passing by. That meant a chance that there would be another human who could see and hear him.   
  
"So this is where the traitor's been hiding," the one at the front drawled, looking around. She was pale, her hair sticking up in thick spikes, and Muzaka stared at it, trying to figure how she did that. But he put that thought away to focus on what she had just said.   
  
Traitor?   
  
The only person coming here was... Frankenstein?   
  
Were they talking about Frankenstein? It didn't make sense though. Frankenstein didn't seem like he would betray anyone.   
  
Muzaka watched them as they set up something around the edge of his clearing. It was some kind of dark powder - Muzaka didn't recognise it, but the group were meticulously digging small holes to put the powder in. What was it? What was it for?   
  
The longer the humans stayed there, the more Muzaka could feel a familiar energy from them. It was similar to Frankenstein's, but not exactly the same.   
  
"Tsk, do we really need all this for a _scientist_ , Taze?" the dark-skinned man groused, pouring more powder into a hole. "He stole something, but a scientist is a scientist."  
  
"They wanted this," the lady with spiky hair said. Taze? "Are you going to disobey orders?"   
  
"It's just a waste of effort, is all. All we have to do is grab him, right? That's easy." He snorted. "What's he going to do, _think_ at us?"   
  
Unease grew in Muzaka listening to their conversation. They wanted to catch Frankenstein? Because he was a traitor?   
  
Muzaka knew what was done to traitors, had heard the stories.   
  
From the way the two were talking, he doubted things had changed in that respect.   
  
"Do you think he hid his work here?"   
  
Muzaka turned around and stilled, seeing the red-haired woman running her hand over his statue.   
  
What, no! Aside from the initial tests and cleaning Frankenstein had done, Frankenstein had never touched it again. Frankenstein _always_ made sure he didn't leave anything behind when he left.   
  
...Was...this why?  
  
Frankenstein _had_ told him he was worried about people stealing his work.   
  
"Oi, leave it," Taze said, standing up and wiping dirt from her hands. "If he notices any changes, he might not enter here."  
  
Muzaka had to warn Frankenstein. Make sure he didn't get any close.   
  
For once, it was good he couldn't be heard or seen by anyone else - they wouldn't know what he was doing.   
  
"Get out, I'm about to set the last part," one of them called out.   
  
What?   
  
As Muzaka whirled around to see what the person was doing, a power surged through the ground. He sucked in a breath as a sigil lit up the grass, spidering out and connecting all the spots of the powder together.   
  
No. Nononono. A trap? He had to get out before it formed completely!  
  
Muzaka dashed out of the clearing.   
  
And smacked into the edge, the sigil already at his feet, though it faded until it seemed like it was never there.  
  
 _Dammit_.   
  
He pressed his hands against the wall, smooth like a polished stone.   
  
He couldn't escape.   
  
Not that he could get much further than the edge of the clearing, but now he was even more trapped.   
  
"Hey, how come it's activating over here? There's nothing touching it."  
  
Muzaka snapped his head up, his eyes wide, still pressing his hands to the barrier. The voice had come from above him, and when he looked around, he saw he was alone in his clearing.   
  
"It's probably just a spirit," Taze said. "Don't worry - it can't break through it."   
  
Muzaka leaned on the barrier, exhaling. Hah... He really was weak now. What kind of protector _was_ he? He couldn't even break through one spell that wasn't intended for him?   
  
He fisted his hands, shaking his head. Okay. Think, think, think. He couldn't go to Frankenstein to warn him. That wasn't anything new. He still had his voi...   
  
_Could_ Frankenstein hear him when he was inside the barrier? Did it cut off sound as well?   
  
Dammit.   
  
He didn't know. He could only try, and hope that it was enough.   
  


* * *

  
The good thing about not having a body was he didn't run out air, no matter how much he yelled.   
  
Muzaka didn't know how much he'd kept shouting for, but the sun's angle had changed since he'd started.   
  
Would he even know if he'd been successful in keeping Frankenstein away?   
  
Not really. It would only be if Frankenstein stopped coming and... Muzaka looked up at the branches above him, picking out the humans there.   
  
Frankenstein couldn't come back here.   
  
If Frankenstein came back, they might be waiting for him again.   
  
That couldn't happen.   
  
Muzaka snapped his head to the side, sensing the unique aura he didn't want to feel again. Dammit, dammit, _no_.   
  
"Hey, Frankenstein!" he yelled, dashing to where Frankenstein's aura was the closest, banging on the barrier. "You need ta get away! There's people here who want to take you somewhere!"   
  
"The spirit's getting antsy again."   
  
"Let it."   
  
Could Frankenstein hear him? He had to. He _had_ to.   
  
Except Frankenstein's aura continued coming closer, and no, no, no!  
  
"Frankenstein!" he tried again, straining his senses, _hoping_. "Run! Leave! It's not safe! Please, you _have_ to hear me!"   
  
Was he really this helpless, unable to do _anything_ while Frankenstein walked into a trap?   
  
He had to keep trying.   
  
Muzaka continued shouting and making as much noise as he could, tracking Frankenstein, hating how Frankenstein kept coming closer.   
  
Except.   
  
Muzaka peered out at the forest, even though Frankenstein wasn't close enough to be seen yet.   
  
Frankenstein wasn't coming straight for him anymore, curving around the clearing.   
  
Maybe Frankenstein had heard him and was hesitating?   
  
Or maybe he had found something he wanted to study first or pick to show Muzaka.   
  
...Hah. He _would_ do that. Always curious about everything.   
  
It was a delay, at least.   
  
"You hafta be careful!" Muzaka shouted. "You're going to be walking into a trap if you come here!"   
  
Maybe his voice wasn't reaching Frankenstein yet, if he could hear him past the barrier.   
  
Maybe.   
  
That was all he _had_.   
  
Frankenstein continued circling the clearing, getting closer like a shark, and Muzaka followed him, still shouting.   
  
"Do you think the spirit's trying to test the entire barrier?" Muzaka heard above him, and he froze.   
  
Damn, he was following Frankenstein's movements. If the people had realised, they would know where Frankenstein was.   
  
No pounding the barrier. Right.   
  
"The people are in the branches above the clearing!" Muzaka called out as he stepped back. Could Frankenstein hear him? It seemed like it, because Frankenstein had never taken such a meandering route to him before. "They dug holes and put powder in them to make the trap!" Information. Had to give Frankenstein as much information as he could.   
  
Frankenstein was _so close_ and Muzaka wanted to go up to the barrier to see if he could spot Frankenstein, but if that alerted the people above him... He couldn't.   
  
If Frankenstein _could_ hear him, then why was he still coming here?   
  
The people were right - Frankenstein was a scholar, someone who wanted to study the world around him. He wasn't a fighter.   
  
Then... No.   
  
Was Frankenstein coming because of _him_?   
  
Dammit. "Frankenstein, I'll be _fine_!" Muzaka called out. "Save yourself!" What difference did it make if Frankenstein tried to release him? Muzaka would still be stuck in this spot, with or without the trap.  
  
Muzaka trailed off, frowning. He was still tracking Frankenstein's aura, but it was changing now, the spark that set Frankenstein apart from everyone else growing.   
  
Not enough for the others to notice, but Muzaka didn't know how attuned their senses were to auras. No-one in the group had mentioned it yet, at least.   
  
It wasn't the same as a follower drawing on the power of their god, it couldn't be. Frankenstein wasn't connected to one, so _where_ Frankenstein calling this power from?   
  
His frown deepened, hearing whispers of souls start up. What was... Was that... Was that what Frankenstein's connection was with?   
  
What had Frankenstein done to have that connection?   
  
A sharp burst of the souls and a rustle above Muzaka.   
  
It was where Muzaka knew one of the people had been hiding. Muzaka saw a flash of blond hair in the canopy before it disappeared again.   
  
Frankenstein _was_ attacking them!   
  
The second time it happened, there was a rustle of branches, a soft exclamation, and Muzaka glanced at where the other people were. Had they heard?  
  
"We know you're there, Frankenstein," Taze called out, her position different from where it had been before. "Come out so we can take you to the Union. So long as you give back what you stole, the Union will forgive you."   
  
"That's why you made a trap?" Muzaka spluttered. It didn't seem like the actions of someone who wanted to forgive a thief. If Frankenstein was one.   
  
A laugh echoed throughout the clearing, with no clear origin. "Then why are you hiding?" Frankenstein said.   
  
The trees rustled, and dammit! "They're trying to find you!"   
  
He _had_ to do something to help! _Could_ he do something? He couldn't touch anything or anyone, and only Frankenstein could hear him. Was there anything else he could do?   
  
Hah, aside from moving bran -   
  
Muzaka stared up at the canopy, at the branches. He had just enough power for that.   
  
If his power could reach past the barrier.   
  
Only one way to find out.   
  
Taze was still in the same place and Muzaka lifted his hand towards her, drawing on what little power he had left.   
  
He exhaled, and _yes_ , felt his power grip the branch. He yanked the branch and Taze toppled, the barrier rippling as she fell through it, Muzaka flinched, feeling the murmuring souls explode in strength, _screaming_ in rage and hunger.   
  
What had-?  
  
Something dark tore out of the trees, leaving a smoking fissure in the ground. Muzaka stared at it, unease rolling in his stomach.  
  
That wasn't something he'd seen often, or that powerful. Not without the power of a god backing the human.   
  
The sounds of fighting echoed around them, trees crashing against each other and jeers.   
  
How were they - the other humans weren't tied to gods either, but Muzaka could sense their power as well as they ripped through the forest.   
  
How much had changed that humans could gain powers without gods...?   
  
Taze snarled, punching the barrier - she had as much effect against it as Muzaka did. She kicked out at the bottom of the barrier, where Muzaka could see one of the filled holes were on the other side. While she kicked up dirt, it didn't affect the dirt on the outside, and the barrier stayed in place.   
  
Good. She was trapped in here, and that meant she couldn't hurt Frankenstein.   
  
She scowled, her ear turned towards the fighting before she snorted, walking towards...  
  
Wait.   
  
"While you're busy," she muttered as she closed in on Muzaka's statue, "I can grab your research."  
  
"He didn't hide it there!" Muzaka knew she couldn't see him, knew he couldn't touch her, but dashed in front of her, standing her way.   
  
She walked through him, not even having a sense she'd done so.   
  
He was worse than a ghost.   
  
He could only watch as she raised a foot-   
  
No.   
  
He tried to push her. All he did was go through her.   
  
He span around, and she hadn't paused, a triumphant grin on her face-  
  
 _No!_  
  
-as she slammed her through his statue.   
  
The world tilted and Muzaka was sure he was screaming, but he couldn't hear anything, everything focusing on the ever increasing hole in his chest, his mind, feeling the last ever connection he had with the world break apart to nothing.


	5. Chapter 5

There was no pain. It was the opposite: an increasing feeling of nothingness spreading through him. Muzaka watched pieces of his statue crumble, no longer able to hold themselves up. His world focused on that, only able to hear a soft buzzing in his ears. Because the shrine _had_ been his world. The only connection he'd had left.   
  
Oh.   
  
So this was it.   
  
Well, he'd been waiting to fade from existence, hadn't he?   
  
And without him here, Frankenstein had no reason to visit anymore, right? Frankenstein would run away and be safer that way.   
  
It was better like this.   
  
Muzaka's vision darkened, though he was sure he could hear Frankenstein?   
  
Except his vision brightened again, a gaping fissure in front of him. Close to where the leader had been standing? Why was Frankenstein still fighting? He had to go. Run.   
  
'- _zaka, dammit. Not working?_ '   
  
Muzaka blinked, hearing Frankenstein's voice, clearer this time. As if...   
  
Frankenstein leapt into the clearing next to Muzaka, reaching out as if to hold him, focused entirely on Muzaka's face.   
  
' _I'll be your connection to this world!_ '   
  
Muzaka could see Frankenstein's lips move, but he heard Frankenstien's words sing in his mind, a connection there, ready to be made.   
  
What? Muzaka's thoughts were sluggish, the emptiness taking over.   
  
Something seemed to seize Frankenstein's expression. Desperation? No. Why would he be?  
  
' _Do you want me to be?_ '  
  
Did - Muzaka squeezed his eyes shut. Yes. Of _course_ he did.   
  
The connection snapped shut, attaching them together.   
  
It had been so long since Muzaka had connected with another person and not just his shrine, he had forgotten the surge of power that came with it and he howled, sliding into his true form once more.   
  
He felt the grass between his paws, smelled the forest in all its greenery.   
  
The blood.   
  
Muzaka ducked his head, both to sniff at Frankenstein, finally _knowing_ what Frankenstein smelled like, and studying the blood that scored his bare chest. In Frankenstein's hand he held a purple double-ended spear, its edges flickering like flames. The spear was the source of the souls, each one twisted into its making.   
  
Movement behind Frankenstein and Muzaka lunged over Frankenstein, catching Taze in the air between his jaws and throwing her away.   
  
She landed on her feet, glaring. "What the hell is _that_?" she demanded.   
  
Muzaka shuddered, seeing her aura with much more clarity than he had before, _feeling_ the forest around him, the new growth he was causing by his paws just through his presence alone. It had been _so_ long since he'd felt this much power run through him, Muzaka tried to get used to the feeling.   
  
"He can summon a strong demon? We can't handle that!"   
  
They thought he was a _demon_? Humans couldn't recognise a god anymore?  
  
...But....They could see him! The leader was looking up at him, her eyes narrowed. They knew he was there!  
  
...Wait. He'd touched Taze!   
  
And that didn't matter, Taze drawing her sword, curling her lip at him.   
  
Hm.   
  
Well. The best way for him to relearn how to use his powers again was to use them, wasn't it?  
  
Muzaka called upon the forest's power, the wind shifting as it blew against his fur, and he grinned. He hadn't forgotten how to use his power - it was just like slipping into his true form: he knew how to do it, he just hadn't been able to before.   
  
He howled again, the forest exploding as he made the trees branches try to grab Taze, growing vines from the ground to snatch at the others that were left.   
  
He could sense where they were with no trouble, and while they slashed at what had grabbed them, that was fine. He could make more. He had the power to.   
  
He blinked when they ran, covering a distance far more than Muzaka thought was possible.   
  
Oh.   
  
He looked down at Frankenstein, ears pricked. "Do you want me to catch them?" He could slow them down with his power.   
  
"Tch," Frankenstein said, dismissing the spear. Muzaka flicked his ears, the cry of the souls fading. "They ran?"   
  
So that was his decision. Muzaka nodded. "Would you rather keep fighting?" he said, nosing at Frankenstein's chest, letting his power flow through Frankenstein, healing the wounds. He could do this now again. It was a good feeling.   
  
Frankenstein rested his hand on Muzaka's snout, his lips pursed. "They'll continue coming after me until they've completed their mission."   
  
Then maybe - no, they had already left the forest. Muzaka could still sense their feet along the ground, but his power was the strongest in a forest. There wasn't as much he could make grow to stop them as easily on the open plains.   
  
Frankenstein closed his eyes for a second as he wiped the blood away from his wounds. "Thank you for that." He opened his eyes, looking up at Muzaka. "And thank you for the warnings. They were much appreciated."   
  
Muzaka perked up, wagging his tail. "You'd heard me!" Muzaka almost went cross-eyed as he tried to focus on Frankenstein's hand. That he could _feel_. His tail wagged harder.   
  
"Yes, I did." Frankenstein peered up at him. Past him. Studying his horns. "I thought those were ears on your statue?"   
  
Muzaka chuckled, laying down so Frankenstein could see them better. "They are. It was easier for Vada to do it without my horns, and it wasn't as if I have them all the time."  
  
He could feel Frankenstein's fingers trace over his horns. "It's not made of the same material as animal horn... Branches?"  
  
"Yep. Forest god," Muzaka reminded him, his tail never staying still. The branches were bare but if he gathered more followers, or travelled to somewhere warmer, they would blossom again.   
  
"Frankenstein..." Muzaka said, as Frankenstein continued to study his horns.   
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What was that weapon you used? I've never seen it before." Frankenstein had dismissed it, but Muzaka could still sense it at Frankenstein's edges, not fully gone. Waiting.   
  
Frankenstein's fingers paused, and Frankenstein sighed, taking a step back so Muzaka could see him clearly. "Do you remember the conversation we had a while ago, about my work being stolen before it was ready?"  
  
Muzaka's stomach sank, his ears flattening. Oh. Because of that?  
  
Frankenstein nodded. "The Dark Spear is one such occurrence of that happening." He turned his hand over to study his palm, before making a fist, frowning. "Many people had been sacrificed to make it." He exhaled, dropping his hand. "I relieved the thieves of it to make sure it wouldn't be misused."   
  
Oh. That sounded good. Muzaka tilted his head though, trying to figure something out. "But why would you need to make a weapon like that anyway?" Why had Frankenstein wanted to make such a weapon?  
  
Frankenstein let out a hollow laugh. He didn't say anything for a few seconds, and Muzaka waited, his heart sinking. Was the reason that hard to admit?   
  
"Dark Spear was created with the intention to kill gods," Frankenstein said, watching him.   
  
" _Kill_?" Muzaka repeated, his eyes wide.  
  
...Frankenstein hadn't had a very high opinion of gods when they first met, had he?   
  
Frankenstein nodded. "That was why I visited you to begin with. But then..." He sighed, glancing away. "Even after I had concluded you weren't one to try to abuse your power or followers if you ever regained them, I continued visiting."   
  
Muzaka perked up, focusing completely on him. "Is that why you came back, even after I tried ta warn you away?"   
  
Frankenstein laughed again; this time it was much warmer. "I couldn't leave you trapped here, now could I?"  
  
Muzaka looked around, at the clearing that now looked so small compared to his current size. "It wouldn't have made that much difference?" Four extra steps wasn't that much, and with the forest growth, he would be able to stand amongst the trees again eventually. If his statue didn't crumble first.   
  
Though...that didn't matter anymore, did it?   
  
Muzaka stilled, and then snapped his head back at Frankenstein. "What are you _doing_ here?" Had Frankenstein trapped himself here with him?   
  
Frankenstein arched his eyebrows. "I would have thought-"  
  
Muzaka hopped to his feet, going to the barrier. He paused, staring. "It's gone?"   
  
"Oh, the trap? Frankenstein said, following him. "Yes, I disrupted the sigil before I entered."  
  
"Okay. Good." Then the implications of what everything meant settled in, and Muzaka stared out at the forest.   
  
He wasn't bound to his shrine anymore.   
  
He could step beyond the clearing again.   
  
Except Muzaka didn't move, still staring out. Could he? What if he was wrong and he was still trapped here?   
  
"You're free to go wherever you wish now," Frankenstein said, and Muzaka looked over at him, blinking.   
  
"What?" Had he misheard?  
  
Frankenstein let out a soft chuckle. "I assume you wouldn't want to stay near someone who hunts your kind."   
  
Muzaka flicked his ears, considering it. He sighed. "The world has changed a lot since I last travelled around, and even then, I barely saw other gods. I trust your judgement."  
  
"Hm." Frankenstein was silent for a few seconds. "I supposed I should have expected you wouldn't react the way I assume you would." He shook his head, looking around the clearing. "Well then, shall we?" Frankenstein said, looking up at him with a smile. "The Union agents may regain their courage and return soon."   
  
"Oh, yeah." Muzaka transformed back to his human form, since his god form wouldn't fit between all the trees.   
  
The fur from his jacket. The feel of his clothes against his skin. The smell of the trees around them, the dirt. The warmth from the sun above.   
  
"Muz-"   
  
He was _heavy_. Power thrummed through him. Everything was trying to get his attention so much he couldn't think.   
  
Muzaka looked down when his hand moved, staring blankly at Frankenstein's hand in his. Huh? Why was-  
  
Muzaka sucked in a breath, Frankenstein's warm body against his, Frankenstein's scent drowning out everything else.   
  
"Let's ground you first, mm?" Frankenstein said, running a hand up and down Muzaka's back. "Can you concentrate on me?"   
  
Could he? Was he? It was still hard to keep track of his thoughts but Muzaka exhaled - his breath bounced back at him and Muzaka just buried his face into Frankenstein's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him.   
  
He could _touch_ Frankenstein. The realisation almost made Muzaka collapse, Frankenstein supporting him and keeping him upright.   
  
"It's been that long...?" Frankenstein murmured.  
  
Muzaka laughed shakily. "Yeah. Dunno how-" It was hard to talk, now he was conscious just how his tongue felt in his mouth, as it pressed against his teeth. "Long. It's been long." His skin felt like it was on _fire_ , everything tingling whether he was touching something or not.   
  
Except the pain of fire never lasted this long, and oh, he was going to have to get used to _that_ as well, remembering what he shouldn't touch. But then, the world had changed, so he was going to need to learn about everything anyway.   
  
Frankenstein smelled of freshwater and grilled fish, the scent clinging to his clothes. Which felt rough, but _everything_ was rough against his skin right now. He could feel Frankenstein's heartbeat when he buried his head into his neck, trying to block everything out. So warm...   
  
It took a while before things were no longer trying to assault his senses, but even when Muzaka looked up again, he winced at the brightness of the sun. He could see it when he had been attached to his shrine, but it was so much _sharper_ now.   
  
"Better?" Frankenstein said, still rubbing small circles at the small of Muzaka's back.   
  
"Yeah. A lot. Thanks." Muzaka exhaled and then stepped back. He tilted his head when Frankenstein held his hand again.   
  
Frankenstein smiled. "Something to concentrate on if you begin to feel overwhelmed, and it's as much for me as well, in case I don't notice and accidentally leave you behind."   
  
Oh. That made sense. Muzaka held Frankenstein's hand, feeling the warmth there, feeling Frankenstein's heartbeat thrum under his fingertips.   
  
Muzaka still held his breath as they left the clearing.   
  
One.   
  
Two.   
  
There was no change, everything felt the same, except it was cooler under the canopy's protection from the sun.   
  
Three.   
  
Four.   
  
Frankenstein paused when Muzaka didn't move.   
  
"Muzaka?"  
  
"Yeah?" He couldn't look up, staring at the ground in front of him.   
  
Four steps.   
  
He did feel heavy, but he felt heavy while leaving the clearing, dragging his feet a little. That wasn't the same as the thick feeling in the air, as if he was trying to push through against a sea's current.   
  
He didn't feel the shrine at his back.   
  
He could feel the pull of his awareness to Frankenstein.   
  
Okay.   
  
Muzaka took a fifth step, nothing hindering his way, and he let out a shaky laugh as he took a sixth. A seventh.   
  
Okay.   
  
He could _leave_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small epilogue left. :)


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
Muzaka leaned against Frankenstein as they sat next to the campfire. He still hadn't gotten used to the feeling of touch yet, the warmth, and he didn't think he would for a while. The crackle of the fire seemed louder out in the open plain, away from the trees.   
  
He couldn't stop staring up at the sky, studying the moon and the stars. _Those_ hadn't changed in the time since he'd been in the forest, but he hadn't had such an unhindered view of them there.   
  
The sky seemed so open, as if it would just swallow him up. He could just look up and it filled his entire view, going on forever.   
  
He felt Frankenstein's hand at his back again and he laughed. "Too far?" Balance was hard. He'd toppled over a few times, from forgetting to lift his foot to step over a root, to trying to get a better look at something and leaning in one direction too much.   
  
"Not as bad as before," Frankenstein said, drawing something in his journal on his lap. "You could lay on your back to make sure you don't fall; just make sure you don't put your feet into the fire."   
  
"Heh, once was enough." Muzaka shook his head, smiling. The pain hadn't lasted for long, but Frankenstein had been so concerned, pouring over his non-existent wound, that Muzaka didn't want to do that again. He looked over at Frankenstein's journal. "What're you doing?" It seemed like Frankenstein was plotting a map.  
  
"Mm? You seemed particularly taken by the factories when we talked about them, so I thought we could aim for the closest ones I know about."   
  
Muzaka blinked. "But what about you and what you're doing? Like the people who're after you?" Wasn't that more important than indulging him?  
  
"I just need to get away from them," Frankenstein said, still drawing. "And wherever I go, there's someone who I can help, or a god I can check on." He paused, looking at Muzaka from the corner of his eyes, a smile on his lips. "Or both."   
  
Muzaka chuckled lowly at that. "Even gods need protection and help sometimes." If they didn't, they wouldn't need followers.   
  
"And it's that view that sets you apart from the other gods I've encountered," Frankenstein said with a sigh.   
  
It would be interesting to see how the gods were now, but it would also be fun to see the world again, now that he could travel with his own two feet.   
  
Muzaka couldn't wait to see it all with Frankenstein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was going to be a thing where Frankenstein just told Muzaka to call him Mortal, or Franken instead because of true name magic, but I realised at least for the first one, I would have to call Frankenstein Mortal for the entire fic, and for the second, the reveal about Franken would have to be explained and I felt that ruined the pacing a bit, so I took it out.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
